


Loop year

by taegyutistic



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, NewYear, Teen Romance, loopyear, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyutistic/pseuds/taegyutistic
Summary: It’s December 31st and Yeonjun is stuck in a time loop. Every night, as people ring in the New Year,He races against the clock to find and kiss his soulmate at midnight. If he don’t do it in time, Yeonjun is forced to live the day over again.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Loop year

**Author's Note:**

> \- first narrative au! Please, dont judge  
> \- lame !  
> \- please excuse any grammatical and typographical errors  
> \- leave feedbacks pls :((  
> \- one shot!!

Yeonjun was walking by the street of Seoul. Couples can be seen anywhere, holding each other's hands. Families were happily walking by each other's sides too. 

Its that time of the year again- or should we say, the last day of the year.

He remember about 2 years ago, it was december 31st too when he stumbled upon an old woman. And what she said left a great impact on yeonjun's life

_'You need to kiss your soulmate when the clock strikes at 12 and a new year comes, if you wont, you'll get stucked in a loop'_

_'And oh, wait for him to be an adult too before kissing him'_

Those were the grandma's words. Its been 2 years, he doesn't know if she's saying the truth or just scaring him. Afterall she's just an old woman. 

But that statement never left his mind. And so every December 31, he waits. He dont know why, or how he would find his soulmate. But he choose to believe, and wait.

Yeonjun stopped on his tracks when he saw a boy sitting at a bench under a cherry blossom tree. On his hand was a box of what seems to be a cake.

_'He looks like an angel, so pretty'_

Yeonjun thought. 

The said boy was wearing a white jacket, with a white polo underneath it. His bouncy black hair seems to follow with his elegant moves as he looks at his left, and then right as if waiting for someone. 

Just right then, yeonjun and the boy's eyes locked. As the boy stares at him, yeonjun coughs and continued walking, as if nothing happened. 

He looked back and saw the boy looking at his wrist watch, stands up and then walked away.

Yeonjun had a feeling of following the boy, he don't know why, he doesn't even know him. But before he could even catch up to him, fiery sparks started whipping the sky, bursting through the night, brilliant inks of light on a canvas of stars. 

Captured like a photograph, burning colours etch into yeonjun's mind, and so the pretty boy's face.

 ** _"Another year has passed... another year has come"_ **he whispered 

He was about to continue walking when waves of heat suddenly coursed through his blood, a cold sweat glistened in his gaunt features. His eyes sunken and his skin sallow, everything ached, everything sagged.

His surroundings felt like being swallowed by some kind of black hole. Then nausea crept from his abdomen to his head, then his world went black.

The moment yeonjun opened his eyes, he was standing in the middle of the streets. It felt deja vu, he have seen it before... then the old woman's words suddenly rang on his head

_'You need to kiss your soulmate when the clock strikes at 12 and a new year comes, if you wont, you'll get stucked in a loop'_

**_"Shit..."_ **

Yeonjun mumbled under his breath. 

His breathing became rapid and shallow. He can also feel his pulse pounding on his temples. 

And so he ran, like the winter breeze colliding into inanimate objects and crashing waves hitting the shore line. 

Like eagles soaring across indigo skies and a herd of cheetahs racing through verdant meadows. His bouncy, blue coloured hair whipped up and down above his head like a fiery tale.

He didn’t know where he was nor did he know where he was heading. He had no idea what time it was and he had no clue who his soulmate is.

All he knew was he had to keep running forward. Not stopping for anything.

While running, yeonjun bumped into a guy. He was running too as if finding for something, or someone. He was too busy looking around to even notice yeonjun.

He looks familiar, yeonjun thought 

In spite of that, he never stopped running.

Not until an image flashed on his mind.

**_White polo underneath a white jacket_ **

**_Bouncy black hair_ **

**_Looking like an angel_ **

Yeonjun stopped running, bending down and holding onto his knees, he catches his breath as he realized something 

He looks back to see a crowd, and no angelic boy can be seen.

_"Where did he go?"_

Yeonjun thought, and started running back to where he saw him.

No one's at the bench, and he cant spot him in the crowd either 

Not so long when yeonjun starts feeling dizzy again, so he gazes on his wrist watch

11:59 PM

_**"Oh shit"** _

Then it happened.

His world started spinning and then the next thing he knew, he's by the street again

Ashen faced, he clung to the near trash bin as if it were a life raft. 

His stomach felt like the bag in a set of bag-pipes being vigorously squeezed. 

Despite this, he wiped his mouth and glance onto his wrist watch

11:47 PM

13 minutes to find him before the clock strikes at 12

**_"Where am i even supposed to find him, f*ck"_ **

Yeonjun cursed under his breathe 

So he started walking, he still felt dizzy so he need to take it easy or else he'll faint. 

While walking, he never stopped looking around. Hoping to find him. 

He stopped infront of a familiar bench under a familiar cherry blossom tree.

But no trace of familiar face was there

Still, he waited.

Yeonjun took almost a 10 minutes walk on his way there, and he has exactly 3 minutes left before everything begins again 

He patiently waited

With wet hands and drops of sweat streaming down his face. He dont know why, but he felt nervous 

2 minutes left

Lots of people have passed by yeonjun's front. They look so happy, being with their loved ones. 

As if there is never enough time to enjoy their company, because time flies so fast.

Right, it flew so fast

1 minute left 

Yeonjun breakdown in cold sweats. Stomping his feet in the asphalt non-stop. And his heart beating so fast.

Still no signs of angelic boy can be seen

Yeonjun starts getting frustrated, he can already feel it coming.

Something's pulling him again

And there he goes

Back in the middle of the street

This time he didn't vomit, but he still felt dizzy. 

11:47 PM

He don't know what to do

If that boy really is at the same boat as him and was also stucked in a time loop, he could be his soulmate. 

_**"Where should i find him, damn"** _

As if the fate heared him, a scooter went pass by him

It happened in a fast pace, so fast but yeonjun's world seems to slow down the moment he made an eye contact with the boy riding it. 

It was him, the guy he's been looking for all this time.

Yeonjun followed him right away, trying to catch up but eventually failing. How he wish he had something he could ride, too.

And as if the god heared his prayers, he saw someone taking a picture of a booth with a bicycle behind him

Yeonjun took the opportunity to steal the bike and shouted ; **_"im sorry!"_** to the owner

His hair whipped back as he let his feet off the pedals of the bike. 

He was almost flying down the street at a speed that could rival a cheetah. 

The scooter never left yeonjun's eyes.

He trailed onto it as if a wild animal hunting down his prey

The scooter eventually stopped infront of a natatorium 

**_"The hell is he doing here?"_ **

Yeonjun asked himself, stopping a few meters behind the boy.

Yeonjun carefully followed, silently walking so the boy wont notice him

He dont know why but he feels like he needs to be careful or else the boy will run away from him, he's scared he might not see him again.

When he went inside, he saw nothing but a big pool.

He went to the changing room only to see an empty room with tons of lockers on it

So he went out and looked around 

_**"Did i lost him again? Shit"** _

Yeonjun whispered 

He was about to get out when he heared a small noise coming from the pool.

Yeonjun immediately run towards it, only to see him at the bottom of the pool, wagging his feet and hands as if he's struggling to get out of the water.

Upon the realization, yeonjun jumped into the water feeling the cold splashes on his sweat stained face. 

He swam down and reached the bottom.

He immediately grabbed the guy's hand and pulled him up.

When both of their heads are finally out of the water, yeonjun gasped for air.

He placed his arms at the guy's waist for support, his other hand went to his face, gently tapping it

**_"Hey? Wake up"_ **

Yeonjun said, but no response can be heared

Yeonjun's heart started beating fast, feeling nervous, not knowing what to do.

He tried waking the boy again, but no use

He checked his pulse, **_"still breathing"_** , he confirmed.

Yeonjun swam to the side and placed him on the cold floor.

Not thinking twice, yeonjun pinch the guy's nose, held his chin as he lift it and placed his lips on top of him. 

He blows onto him, giving him breaths. He pumped the guy's chest while whispering, **_"wake up, please"_**

He repeated the cycle for 2 more times, but nothing's happening 

He was so close to giving up, bending down and placing his head on top of the guy's chest. 

Yeonjun broke in tears

He dont know how many minutes are left before the midnight strikes, he doesn't care

All he knew was that he failed, or does he?

As if on cue, the guy started coughing, releasing all the water he might have drank when he drown a couple of minutes ago

He started opening his eyes, and yeonjun couldn't explain his happiness the moment their eyes met

He saved him, he made it.

**_"I-it's you... how"_ **

The boy spoke as he slowly gets up, eyes widen in surprise as he saw yeonjun

**_"Are you also, living the day again...and again?"_ **

The boy carefully asked, as yeonjun nodded his head, the poor boy started breaking down in tears

 ** _"Why- are you okay?"_** Yeonjun worriedly asked 

**_"What the hell is happening? Why does the day keeps on repeating... im scared please tell me what's happening..."_ **

The boy said in between his sobs

Yeonjun felt a pang in his heart hearing the boy's complain, realizing how he must've wanted to end his life thinking that it might end this loop... 

Yeonjun pulled the boy into a hug, not saying a word. Just hugging him and gently tapping his back

The boy eventually calmed down and stopped crying

**_"5 seconds..."_ **

**_"What-"_ **

Realizing what the boy has said, yeonjun heared explosions.

Both of them went outside, gazing up, fireworks burst through the dark night, fiery blooms amongst the stars.

It cut through the black like they're super-imposed on the night, like the stars behind are only a backdrop brought in for the occasion. 

Yeonjun is less interested in the display than in watching the boy's expressions, how they light up his face just as he smiles, like a perfect real life photograph.

The boy on the other hand, as if sensing someone staring at him, looked onto yeonjun.

Yeonjun didnt look away, instead he smiled warmly onto the boy and slowly bring his hand onto him, intertwining their fingers.

The boy smiled back, then asked ; **_"what's your name?"_**

**_"Yeonjun, my name's yeonjun"_ **

**_"Mine's soobin, well, nice to meet you, i guess? Haha"_ **

The boy shyly said.

The both of them laughed at the sudden awkwardness that aroused between them

And then they continued looking at each other, hands intertwined, both of them under the bright skies

Fireworks continued bursting above, searing their brilliant light and vivacious colour onto my retinas. Each one draws a pattern into the sky, something unique and breathtaking, never to be repeated exactly no matter how many are ignited and sent to their sky-bound destiny. 

**_"Do you realize what time is it now?"_ **

Yeonjun asked the now named boy, soobin, beside him

The latter, finally realizing it, gazed on his wrist watch which was thankfully still working depite being soaked with water

**_"Its 4 minutes passed 12... how-?"_ **

He asked, only to receive a shrug and a mischievous smile from yeonjun

**_"We'll talk about that later, how about, we enjoy the new year's eve by celebrating your coming of age first?"_ **

**_"Wait, how did you know?"_ **

**_"I told you we'll talk about that later"_ **

That's the last thing yeonjun said as he pulled soobin and started running, this time, together.

Hands on each other, everything around them seems like a blur and all they could see was each other, with bright smiles plastered on their faces.

That's how yeonjun found his soulmate, both of them eventually experiencing hardships before finding each other 

Yet their fate still brought them together, meeting each other under the blazing trails arc of sky.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached it until here, well thankyou so much! This au was rushed and written during my busy and stress days so i dont really know if it came out good or not.
> 
> Still, thankyou again for spending a little of ur time reading this! Have a good day/night !


End file.
